1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel, more particularly to a fishing spinning reel which has a cam member to drive a spool spindle to reciprocate with an increased changeable range of the distance, and a spool on which a fishline is wound with a quite even distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional fishing spinning reel is shown to include a reel body 1, a rotating member 2, a reciprocating spool spindle 3, a coupling member 4, a handle 5, a spool 6, a bail unit 7, and a rotating unit 8. The reel body 1 is formed with a shoulder 101. The rotating member 2 is mounted in the reel body 1, and is rotatable relative to the reel body 1 about a first axis (x), and has an integral eccentric post 201. The reciprocating spool spindle 3 is disposed in the reel body 1, and is movable relative to the reel body 1 along a second axis (y) that is perpendicular to the first axis (x). The coupling member 4 is connected to the spindle 3, and is movable on the shoulder 101 of the reel body 1. The post 201 of the rotating member 2 is received movably in an elongate slot 401 formed in the coupling member 4. The handle 5 has a handle axle 501 and an integral gear 502 which is sleeved on the handle axle 501 and which meshes with the rotating member 2 so as to transfer rotation of the handle 5 to the rotating member 2. When the handle 5 and the rotating member 2 rotate, the post 201 moves in the reel body 1 along a circular path so as to reciprocate the spindle 3 along the second axis (y), and the rotating unit 8 and the bail unit 7 rotate about the second axis (y). As such, a fishline (not shown) can be wound around or unwound from the spool 6. The aforesaid conventional fishing spinning reel suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. When the fishline is wound on the spool 6, it is shaped as a tubular unit, and is formed with a plurality of turns. The spindle 3 effects a forward travel and a reverse travel during each revolution of the rotating member 2. The number of the turns during each forward travel of the spindle 3 is equal to that formed during each reverse travel of the spindle 3. In addition, the number of the turns formed at two end portions of the spool 6 is greater than that formed at a middle portion of the spool 6, thereby resulting in an uneven distribution of the fishline on the spool 6. Such an uneven fishline distribution will affect adversely smooth winding and unwinding operations of the fishing spinning reel.
2. The spindle 3 moves between two end positions, which are spaced apart from each other by a distance that is twice the distance between the post 201 of the rotating member 2 and the first axis (x). Because the changeable range of the distance between the post 201 and the first axis (x) is relatively small due to the volume constraint of the reel body 1, the changeable range of the distance between the end positions is reduced, thereby affecting utility of the fishing spinning reel.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fishing spinning reel including a spool spindle that is capable of reciprocating with an increased changeable range of distance, and a spool on which a fishline is wound with a quite even distribution.
According to this invention, the fishing spinning reel includes a reel frame, and a rotating member disposed in the reel frame and rotatable relative to the reel frame about a first axis in an axial direction. The rotating member has a major wall which defines a plane normal to the first axis, and a slot which is formed in the major wall and which extends towards the first axis. A reciprocating spool spindle is disposed in the reel frame and is movable relative to the reel frame along a second axis that is perpendicular to the first axis. The reciprocating spool spindle has first and second spindle ends opposite to each other along the second axis. A coupling member is connected to the first spindle end of the reciprocating spool spindle, and has a cam follower which confronts the major wall of the rotating member in the axial direction. A cam member has first and second cam ends disposed opposite to each other in the axial direction. The first cam end is loosely engaged in the slot such that the first cam end is movable relative to the first axis when the rotating member is rotated about the first axis. The second cam end engages the cam follower such that the coupling member and the reciprocating spool spindle reciprocate along the second axis when the first cam end is moved relative to the first axis by rotating movement of the rotating member. A non-circular guideway is disposed to guide the first cam end to move along a non-circular path. A handle is mounted on and is rotatable relative to the reel frame to drive the rotating member to rotate about the first axis. A spool is mounted to the second spindle end of the reciprocating spool spindle to be moved with and rotatable relative to the reciprocating spool spindle for winding a fishline.